DREAM CHILD*~
by Hope129
Summary: Me and my friends get sucked into the Gundam Wing World, thanks to an unusual dream. Yeah I know it's not the most original story line, but please READ & REVIEW!!!!^_^ Chapter Six now up!
1. Character Profiles

  
  
DREAM CHILD  
  
  
  
Character Profiles  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
NAME: Heather Johnson  
Age: 16  
Race: American  
Born: Belleville, Illinois  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 115  
Hair color Light Brown  
Eye color Blue/Hazel (changes colors)  
Destinctive Marks: Scar on left eyebrow  
Other Info: Heather is a smart, fun loving girl. Probably the most sane of the group, Heather holds up her position as the "mother" of the group. Though born in Illinois, at the age of five her and her parents moved to San Antonio, Texas, where she met Celeste and Ashley. Her most favorite thing to do is sing. She also loves bowling, getting on the computer, cooking, and has a weird talent of balancing things on her head.  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Ashley Cloud  
Age: 15 turning 16  
Race: American  
Born: Corpus Christi, Texas  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 113  
Hair color Auburn  
Eye color Dark Brown  
Destinctive Marks: a small mole/birth mark at the beginning of her scalp. She rarely wears her hair in a ponytail, for she thinks that people can see it  
Other Info: Ashley is smart, crazy, and flirtatious. Anytime she sees a guy, it's almost as if a sensor goes off in her mind and she automatically starts flirting. She just can't help it. Even though Ashley was born in Corpus, her family moved to San Antonio at an early age, just like Heather. Ashley enjoys getting on the computer, talking on the phone, watching TV, playing Nintendo, and singing. Many people think of her as lazy, but she really isn't. She always gets involved with school activities and always seems to put ther people before herself.  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Celeste Barrera  
Age: 15 turning 16  
Race: Mexican/American  
Born: San Antonio, Texas  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 113  
Hair color Dark Brown  
Eye color Honey (wears colored contacts)  
Destinctive Marks: large scar going down left leg, burn mark on left hand, scar on left wrist  
Other Info: Celeste is smart, funny, and absolutely the most out rageous of the group. She is always making jokes. Celeste was born in San Antonio and has never left Texas. However she has been to Pecos but that is all. Celeste likes flirting with guys, getting on the computer, cooking, playing piano, and doing martial arts. She definatley doesn't know when to stop.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
THE INFO ON THIS PAGE IS MOST GENERALLY TRUE ABOUT ME AND MY FRIENDS. EXCEPT FOR THE LAST NAME OF EACH OF US (I'M NOT THAT STUPID), HEIGHT AND WEIGHT. SO PLEASE HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE STORY!!! ^_^ 


	2. Prologue- The Dream

  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam Wing. But however, I do own Heather, Ashley, Celeste and this story. So please if you wish to use my characters please ask me first. ^_^  
  
  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
Prologue  
THE DREAM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
She was sitting at home reading a book when there was a loud boom and the house started shaking. "What the?" Heather said as she quickly stood up and walked to the front door. She opened it and stepped outside onto the sidewalk. She looked around to see what had caused the noise, but didn't see or hear anything. There was then another loud boom, and Heather saw it. There before her was five huge machines, they looked like something that came out of a power rangers movie, except for they were cooler. One had a big grim reeper type thing, while another had a huge light saber thing from star wars. She didn't know what they were. She then turned around to go back inside her house to call the police or something, but when she did she figured out that her house was no longer there. Instead stood a huge base, or something like that. She then turned back around and noticed that more machines had accompanied the five colorful ones. But it looked like they were fighting against them. Heather searched around from somewhere to hide, whiel in the meantime soldier fled around her yelling something about "Gundams", "they're gonna kill us all", and "we're all gonna die". Heather didn't know what to do. She turned back around to face the machines right as a shot was fired and a large yellow beam came straight for her...  
  
  
  
Heather sat straight up in bed.  
What was that supposed to mean? Gundams? We're all gonna die? Heather didn't know how to explain it and decided to call her two best friends in the morning and tell them about the dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I'm sorry it was so short. But hey it's just the prologue, ne? Well yeah I know it sucked and all, but please review. Flames are excepted! I'll probably end up getting the next part out today, since well I have no life! ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. The Dream Comes True

  
  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
Chapter one  
THE DREAM COMES TRUE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Wow, that was interesting," Celeste said as Heather just told her and Ashley about her strage dream from the night before.  
"Yeah I know," replied Heather.  
"Hey you know what? That would be cool if it came true!" Ashley exclaimed.  
Heather and Celeste looked at her funny.  
"You're kidding, right?" Heather asked.  
"Nooooo, I think it would be cool. Huge machines called Gunbums, or whatever, terrorizing the city, burning it down..."  
"First of all, they are called Gundams, and second I don't think that they are gonna do that," Heather said.  
"Well how do you know? I mean it was only a dream," Ashley replied back.  
"Yeah MY dream."  
Ashley then stuck her tongue out at Heather and Heather did the same. They stood there for a couple minutes having an spit-out-your-tongue-contest.  
"I still think it would be cool if it was real," Ashley said folding her arms over her chest.  
"Yeah but, it would probably NEVER come TRUE," Celeste said.  
As soon as she finished saying that last word, there was a loud Boom and the house shook.  
"What the hell was that?!" Celeste exclaimed.  
"I don't know but it seemed as if it came from outside!" Heather yelled as she ran out of her bedroom, down the hall and out the front door.  
Heather stopped suddenly making the two other girls that were following her, run into her.  
"Hey watch it!" Ashley yelled to Celeste.  
Meawhile Heather stood up from when she was knocked down.  
"Hey I don't hear or see anything ya'll," Heather said as she looked around while standing outside on the sidewalk.  
There was then another loud boom and Celeste and Ashley clutched onto Heather as the earth beneath their feet shook.  
When the shaking stopped, the three girls looked up from the ground to see looming in front of them, the five large machines, or "Gundams" from Heather's dream.  
"Oh my god Heather this is just like your dream," Ashley said her voice shaking.  
The three girls then looked at eachother and turned their heads backward. Instead of Heather's nice little one story home, there was a huge military base.  
"Okay, now I'm scared," Celeste said as she clutched on tighter to Heather and Ashley's arms.  
They stood there as a battle went on in front of them. Soldiers ran by without even noticing them and yelled obscenities at the gundams.  
"Oh my god, if my dream was right then, um, in a couple of minutes there will be a huge beam of light coming straight at us," Heather said.  
  
Meanwhile in the cockpit of Sandrock, a blinking red light brought Quatre's attention to something other than the battle going on.  
"What the... civilians?!" he exclaimed as the screen focused in on three girls who were huddled together near the entry of the base.  
He quickly sliced his way through some more mobile dolls and then opened up a com-link with Duo Maxwell, the pilot of Deathscythe.  
"Duo, there are a couple of girls in the middle of the battle. We can't just leave them there!" Quatre yelled into the com-link.  
"Yeah but what can we do about it?" Duo asked as he sliced through four movile dolls at once.  
"I don't know."  
At about that time a sensor in one of the mobile dolls picked up the body heat radiating off of the three girls. Set to destroy any human or mechanical thing, it set it's target to the three girls.  
Heather noticed as a light flashed at the top of the dolls head as it targeted the girls.  
"Okay ya'll, I just want to say that... I love you all very much and no matter what happens... I hope that we all go to heaven," Heather said as light started to shine in the barrel of it's cannon.  
"Amen to that!" Celeste yelled as the cannon made a large sound and the light started to extended out of the barrel.  
"Shit!" Duo exclaimed as he watched the doll power-up.  
Without thinking twice, right as the light escaped out of the cannon, Duo flew Deathscythe right into it's path.  
The three girls waited as the light came closer, ready to expose them to their death. But when nothing happened, they looked up just in time to see one of the gundams fly right into the path of the beam. There was a huge explosion and Deathscythe went up in flames.  
Taking this as a distraction, the rest of the gundam pilots took this time and finished off the remaining troops.  
The girls stood there in shock as a guy came out of the burning gundam. He then ran over to them.  
"Are ya'll okay?" he asked, with a smile on his face.  
"Um... yeah I guess. What about you, you look hurt," Heather said referring to the huge burn on his right arm.  
"Oh I'll be okay," he replied.  
Just then four more guys joined Duo by his side.  
Heero held out his gun, the same with Wufei.  
"Who are you, and what organization are you from?" Heero asked coldly.  
All three girls stood there, in shock, as a gun was pointed at them. They didn't answer.  
"I asked you, who are you?" he asked again, as he cocked the gun.  
"Umm... my name's Heather Johnson, this is Ashley Cloud, and she is Celeste Barrera," Heather said, her voice shaking.  
"Where are you from?" Wufei asked.  
"We're from, um, San Antonio, Texas," Ashley replied.  
Wufei quirked and eyebrow.  
"Where is that?" he asked.  
"It was a city taken over by OZ control about ten years ago. So you mean you were there when OZ attacked?" Quatre asked.  
"What the hell is OZ?" Celeste asked.  
"You don't know what OZ is?" Quatre asked.  
The three girls shook their heads.  
"Nothing at all?"  
They shook their heads again.  
The five guys had a weird look on their face.  
"Um, can I ask, what year is it?" Heather asked.  
"It's the year A.C. 196," Trowa said.  
"Huh? What does A.C. mean?" Ashley asked.  
"After Colony, don't ya'll know about the colonies that were built in outer space?" Duo asked.  
"What? We actually built colonies in space?" Celeste asked.  
Duo raised his eybrows. "Yeeeaaaahhhh."  
"Can we ask you, what year you were last in?" Quatre asked.  
"Umm it was the year 2001," Ashley said.  
"What?" Duo said his jaw dropping.  
"The year 2001," Ashley said again.  
"I still don't understand what you're saying," Heero said, gun still in hand.  
"Neither do we. Colonies in space? OZ?" Heather said sitting on the ground.  
"Well come on we're taking you in for questioning," Heero said grabbing Celeste's arm.  
"Hey watch it! I'm a big girl, I can walk all by myself," Celeste said pulling her arm away.  
The sudden click of the gun by her head made her shut up. Heero then grabbed her again and everyone followed him into the base, where the girls would be interrogated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Okay so how was it? Yes it stinked I know! To many letters in a small space. Well even if it did suck, please tell me so, so that I can either stop writing this fic, or keep on writing it. Thanx! ^_^ 


	4. Interrogation

  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
OKay peoples, I try, I mean TRY, to write a seriuos fic, but i just can't. Somehow it always ends up humorous in one way or the other. -_-;; So please bear with me, later on it'll probably get a little romantic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~* DREAM CHILD*~  
Chapter Two  
INTERROGATION  
  
( )- Author comments  
  
  
Heero led the three girls (and guys) into a small secluded room. He shut the door behind him and then turned around to face the girls.  
"Okay, tell us everything that happened, before you came here," he ordered in his usual monotone voice.  
"Well let's see, this morning I woke up, stretched and then went to the bathroom, for about... hmm, five minutes, then I took..." Ashley started.  
"Everthing, OTHER than that," he said.  
"Okay well it was about at eleven o'clock when I got a phone call form Heather, telling me to come over to her house quick. I said okay, then hoped into my car and drove over there.  
Once I got there, I found out that Celeste's was already there. Heather then told us about the weird dream that she had the night before. It was like, sooo weird," she said.  
"What was the dream about?" Duo asked.  
"Well... I was sitting around reading a book when there was a loud boom and the house started to shake, I then ran outside..." Heather said explaining the whole dream (okay so I'm too lazy to write it, sue me. Okay maybe don't do that. -_-;;).  
"And that's when we got here," Heather said ending the whole story about the dream then the shaking and then suddenly being in this demension.  
"So you mean that, the dream that you had, sort of came true, and that's how you got here?" Quatre asked.  
"Yup," Heather replied. (I'm a texan)  
"Well that's very interesting, but I still don't believe you," Wufei said.  
"Huh?" the girls, sort of, exclaimed.  
"But we're telling the truth, honest!" Ashley yelled.  
Wufei just stood there, face expression less.  
"I don't know man, it seems quite convincing. Hey Heero maybe Doctor J may know something about it," Duo said.  
"Yes please believe us, whatever your name is," Celeste said.  
"Oh well my name is Duo..." Duo started but was then cut off by Heero.  
"There is no need for that," Heero snapped.  
"Well fine then, mister my-shorts-are-too-tight-so-it-feels-like-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-all-the-time," Duo muttered.  
Heero somehow caught a faint trace of what he said and turned around and gave him the "deathglare".  
Duo was caught off guard by this, and tried to act like a sweet little angel.  
The girls giggled. (giggled? I don't giggle!)  
But they then shut up as Heero turned around and gave them the deathglare, too.  
"I'm going to go get J, don't speak, talk, whisper, yell, or do anything to them, at all. They are the enemy," Heero said as he walked out of the door.  
"Aren't all those things called talking?" Heather asked.  
Ashley and Celeste nodded.  
  
Five mintues later, Heero came back into the room followed by an old, gray haired man, with glasses, and had a claw on his left hand. (is that right?)  
The three girls were then forced to tell their long story once again to the old man.  
"Yes! She is the one!" Doctor J exclaimed, as he eyed Heather.  
Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei asked.  
"We were told many years ago, that a young girl would come and save us from the war. Her dreams would become real, therefore she would be able to tell the future. Today she has finally come!" Doctor J said raising his hands (um.. hand and claw?) in the air.  
Everyone looked at him funny.  
"So you mean that this, woman, is supposed to help us win this war?" Wufei said.  
"Yes, yes!" Doctor J exlcaimed as he grabbed Heather's hands and pulled her up out of the seat.  
"You my girl, are the dream child. The whole outcome of this war, depends on you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
Heather gulped.  
Would she be able to do this? The whole world depending on the kind of dreams she had? It all didn't seem real. But somehow it felt like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OKay I added a little humor, and a little seriousness (is that a word?) to this fic. Maybe, if I have enough time I might put up the next part today. But anyways, thanx to all of the two people who reviewed this fic. I'm so happy *tears start streaming down eyes* Sniff, sniff. Okay well for all of the OTHER people who didn't review, please do so, It'll mean alot to me, thanx! ^_^  



	5. What About Us?

  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
Okay, is it just me, or are the chapters getting smaller? I dunno. This one, I'll try, to make longer but it just matters on how much info. and crap I want to put in this one. But please bear with me, I'm only one teenage girl. Um.. oh yeah, Doctor J is a little OOC in this part, don't ask me why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
Chapter Three  
WHAT ABOUT US?  
  
  
  
Heather thought about this for a moment.  
"Okay well, why are these dreams coming all of a sudden. I mean, I had a dream once about a giant E.T. and he was my friend and he would give me rides everywhere. (Yes I DID have a dream like that. Hey don't look at me like that!) Why didn't that one come true?" she asked.  
"Well, we were told that on the third month of the sixteenth year, the child would have the first dream that would come true. When is your birthday?" Doctor J asked.  
"January 29th," Heather replied.  
"If I'm correct, today is the 29th of APril right? And you are sixteen, aren't you?" he said.  
Heather nodded.  
"So that explains it."  
"OKay well I have a question," Celeste said. "Well if the dream was meant for only her to come. Why are we here?" she said gesturing to herself and Ashley.  
"Well what I think is that... there will always be a vortex," Doctor J replied.  
"Huh?" the girls asked.  
"Okay there will always be a vortex, so that you can get to this dimension. This time it ended up being as soon as you stepped out the front door on to the sidewalk. Ya'll must have been tauching her in someway, which made ya'll get pulled along with her."  
"We were. There was a huge shake so we both clatched on to Heather," Ashley said.  
"Okay, now I have a question," Quatre said. "OKay if they're over here in our time, then what happens in their time?"  
"Good question. In there time, time stands still. It actually freezes, so when ever ya'll go back it'll be just the same."  
"Umm, when DO we go back?" Heather asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I believe ya'll go back when the war has ended," Doctor J said.  
"You're not sure?" Celeste asked.  
"No but maybe if we could do a little research on the dreams, we could find out."  
"So what are you gonna do? Wait till I fall asleep and then turn on some machine so that you can see what my dreams are?" Heather asked slightly sarcastic.  
"Yes, exactly," Doctor J replied.  
"Oh, I thought that, that was only in the movies," she said.  
"You have to remember, you are in a totally different century, girls."  
"Oh yeah, I remember."  
"So what are we gonna do with them?" Duo asked.  
"Well we could keep them here, but I doubt they want to hang around with us old professors. Quatre would you mind if they stayed with you?" Doctor J asked.  
"Oh no, it would be fine, I can call Rashid and have him put together three rooms for them," Quatre said taking out the cellphone in his pocket.  
The girls looked at him funny.  
Duo then walked over to them and whispered, "He's rich."  
The girls nodded their heads in understanding.  
"What! I will not stand for this! I do not want three weak onnas, living in the same house as me!" Wufei yelled.  
"Shut your hole Wufei!" Duo yelled back.  
"What did you say Maxwell?!"  
"You heard what I said!"  
"You little..."  
The two then whipped out their guns and pointed them at one another.  
"Ack!" the girls screeched and ducked behind the chairs. (Screeched? What am I on today?)  
Quatre turned off is phone.  
"Guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!" he yelled. (Sound familiar?)  
But they didn't listen. Each of them fired a shot. The tow bullet colided with eachother, sending one flying to the right, landed in the wall right above the girls heads, and then other, missed Heero by about an inch.  
"Oops sorry Heero," Duo said.  
"Sorry Yuy," Wufei said.  
The girls stood up and turned around to face the wall. They saw there the hole that the bullet had made when it hit it.  
Celeste then picked up the bullet, which was on the floor.  
"Umm, I think this is yours," she said walking over to Duo and placin git in his hand.  
"Uh, thanks."  
"Well I'm gonna leave ya'll alone. Have fun ladies," Doctor J said as he left the room.  
Everyone just stood there, for a couple minutes, silent.  
"Ya'll never introduced yourself to us," Ashley said."  
"Oh well, I'm Duo Maxwell, that Is Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Wufei Chang," he said pointing to everyone.  
"Oh well nice to meet you, finally," Heather said.  
"Well do we all wanna go?" Quatre asked.  
"I guess, but we need to load up the gundams first," Duo said.  
"Well I'll go get an aircraft, and ya'll can ready the gundams, okay?" Quatre said.  
"Okay," Duo replied.  
"Girls you can come with me," Quatre said walking out the door.  
"OKay well see you guys later," Ashley said winking at them, as she left.  
The guys looked at her funny.  
"Oh my god," Heather said slapping her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Yes I said I would make it longer, but it isn't. Oh well, I hope the next chapter can be longer. 


	6. A New Home

  
  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
Hey ya'll, here's the next chapter, in my story. I promise that this will be the longest one yet, because well if it isn't then... oh hell i dunno. Well anyways please review the chapter when it's done. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
Chapter Four  
A NEW HOME  
  
  
  
The three girls followed Quatre down a series of hallways, until they came to two hug doors that read 'Main Hangar'.  
The girls followed Quatre inside.  
"What the heck is a hangar?" Ashley asked. "I thought hangars were things that you would hang clothes on."  
"They are, but this is a different type of hangar. This type of hangar hold mobile suits, aircrafts, and carriers," Quatre replied.  
"Ohhhh, I see," Ashley replied.  
Quatre then lead them down to the end of the hangar where the aircraft carrier was held.  
"So is this the aircraft carrier?" Heather asked staring up at the huge thing looming in front of her.  
"Yes," Quatre replied. "This thing, can hold about five suits."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
Quatre then went around to the front side of the aircraft, pressed a button and climbed in. A few seconds later, the door on the right side of the craft opened, and QUatre was standing there. A staircase came out, and Quatre motioned for the girls to come up.  
Heather walked up the stairs followed by Ashley and then Celeste.  
Inside the girls found out that there was really nothing to it. There was, in the front, a pilots seat co-pilots seat, and many controls and switches, which the girls didn't know anything about. In the back there was about ten chairs, and electronic equiptment lining the walls.  
Quatre thne climbed into the pilots seat while the girls sat in the back.  
"Quatre can I ask you something?" Heather asked.  
"Umm, sure," he replied.  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen why?"  
"Well I was just wondering how ya'll are able to pilot these things," Heather replied.  
"Oh well it was all part of the training that we first got when we became gundam pilots. I'll have to tell you the story later," he said as he started the engine.  
"Ya'll are gonna have to buckle up while i turn this thing around," Quatre said looking behind him at the girls.  
"Okay," replied Celeste as she fastened her seatbelt. The other girls did the same.  
Once the girls were all buckled in, Quatre backed the aircraft up then turned it around and drove out of the hangar.  
Once they made it outside, Quatre turned off the engine and hopped out of the craft to help the guys load the gundams.  
Meanwhile the girls just sat and waited.  
About ten minutes later, Quatre hopped back into the pilot's seat, as Heero got into the co-pilot's seat. The rest of the guys filed in, in the back.  
Everyone then buckled their seatbelts, while Quatre and Heero put on headsets. Quatre then started the engine and radioed(sp?) in to home.  
"Rashid, the guys, girls, and I are heading home. When we get about five minutes from the hangar I'll radio in again," Quatre said.  
"Yes master Quatre," Rashid answered.  
About five seconds later, the girls embraced in their seats as the aircraft took off toward the east.  
  
  
A couple hours later, Heather reached over and shook Ashley awake. She always seemed to fall asleep even on the shortest trips to the mall.  
"Ashley wake up," Heather said as she gently nudged her friend in the shoulder.  
"Ashley get up."  
A couple minutes passed and Ashley still didn't wake up.  
Heather then hit her in the head.  
"Ashley get you butt up!" Heather yelled in her ear.  
Ashley eyes shot open.  
"Golly you don't have to yell so loud," she said as she straightened herself in her seat.  
"Quatre just radioed in, we'll be landing in a matter of minutes," Hetahre said.  
"Ooh, goody," Ashley replied, slightly sarcastic.  
Heather then looked up through the window in the fronto of the craft, and noticed that we were about to land somewhere in the country. All of a sudden, the ground ahead of them lifted up and Quatre flew right in.  
"What the hell?" Celeste questioned as she saw it too.  
The Craft then made a soft landing and Quatre turned the engine off.  
"We're home," he said opening the door and hopping out.  
All the guys from inside the back, pressed a button and the side door opened and the stairs came out.  
After the guys got out Heather, Ashley, and Celeste followed. As Heather neared the last step, she tripped over her shoelace and fell foreward. Luckily she caught herself.  
"Nobody saw that," she said as she turned around to her friends behind her that were laughing.  
"Shut up ya'll," she said and continued walking.  
The girls waited until all of the gundams were unloaded and then followed the guys up a couple stairs, through a door, and into a house.  
"Well this is where we live," Duo said as everyone was in the main foyer.  
The girls stood, mouths agape, at what they saw.  
Across the whole room was marble flooring and in front of them loomed a huge grand staircase. To the left of the foyer there was a room which held a huge mahogany dining table. To the right there was a living room that had one couch, a love seat, and three recliners, all in tan leather and dark red finish. There was also a huge big-screen TV, and mega sound-system.  
"Wow," was all the girls could say.  
"Rashid will show you to your rooms, girls," Quatre said as a big bulky man walked from out of the living room.  
"Right this way, ladies," he said standing by the staircase.  
The girls looked like they were slightly itimidated by the huge man, but still went right up the stairs.  
Up at the top, the hallway spilt and the girls were headed down the right side. The second door on the left, Rashid opened the door and told them that this was Heathers' room.  
Inside there was a canopy bed right in the middle. There was a mahogany dresser on the right side, along with a door that lead to the huge walk-in closet. On the left side there was a mahogany desk, and the bathroom, that had two sinks, a shower and jacuzzi-bathtub. All around the room was lamps, sculptures of nature, and dark red velvet and and white silk, hanging as drapes. There was also a TV, stereo, and Computer.  
The next room down, was Ashley and then Celeste's, each room looking a little different than the others.  
Ashley's was composed of animal sculptures instead of nature, and Celste's had more of a modern-times look.  
After that, Rashid gave the girls a tour of the entire house, and then left to go back to his own headquarters.  
The girls then went into the living room where everyone was sitting watching TV.  
"How was the tour?" Duo asked, as he turned his head around to glance at the girls.  
"Oh, the house is absolutley lovely, darling," Heather said imitating a rich person.  
"I I'm glad you liked it," Quatre said as he looked up from reading a book.  
"Oh you know what girls? When I noticed the huge closets, I got to thinking. I noticed that we have no clothes exept for the ones that we are wearing now," Heather said. "And I doubt we have enough money to get any."  
"Well I have twenty," Ashley said as she digged through her pockets.  
"I have 5 dollars and twenty-two cents," Celeste said pulling out her change.  
"Yeah and I have ten bucks. With waht we have we can buy probably about one pair of jeans and a t-shirt, we're on a roll!" Heather said.  
"Well I wouldn't mind lending ya'll some cash," Quatre said taking out his wallet and getting out one of the many credit-cards he had.  
"Really?" Ashley asked, her eyes wide.  
"Are you sure?" Heather asked.  
"Positive, here," he said handing her the card.  
Heather looked it over.  
"We might need a car also."  
"Oh," he then tossed Heather a pair of keys. "Take the Jag."  
"Jag, as in Jaguar?" Ashley said her eyes even wider.  
"Yes."  
"Well looks like you get the Jag you've always wanted," Celeste said,  
"But that doesn't mean you'll get to drive it. You'll probably end up crashing it or something," Heather said. "And besides you don't even have your license yet."  
"I have my permit!" Ashley said.  
"Yes I know, and everytime you drive somewhere without an adult with you, you risk losing the permit and getting a ticket. I'm the only one who has a license there fore I drive," Heather said.  
Ashley crossed her arms, "That's not fair."  
"Oh come on," Celeste said as she dragged her friend out of the living room.  
"You need any directions to the mall?" Quatre called out.  
"No, we can make it on our own. If we get lost, we'll just toss Ashley out the window and go have her signal for help," Heather said as she helped pull Ashley out the front door.  
"Hey!" Ashley yelled right as the front door closed.  
Duo and Quatre laughed, while then others just kept on wathcing TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, was that the longest one? I dunno it seemed long when I wrote it. So how did you like it? What kind of havoc are the girls gonna get into at the mall? I dunno don't ask me, I haven't thought of that part yet. Well please review. Puh-leeesssee!!!!!!! 


	7. Mall Trip

  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
Wow, I would like to thank everyone who likes my story and reviews *smiles greatly*. For ya'll I'm doing pretty good and getting what, a chapter out a day? Well anyways, here's the next chapter in my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
Chapter Five  
MALL TRIP!  
  
  
As the girls rounded the side of the house, to the garage, Ashley kep complaining.  
"Aww, come on Heather. It's not like they'll know if I have a license or not. We're in the future," she whined.  
"The future or not, you're still not driving the car, even if you HAD a license!" Heather yelled as she gripped more tightly on Ashley's arm.  
"But why?????"  
"I told you before. You'd probably end up crashing the car, because you'd be too busy admiring it's beauty," Heather replied.  
"I would not," Ashley said as she dug her heels into the ground making it harder for Heather and Celeste to drag her.  
As Heather and Celeste tried ot pull her more, they gave up, and Ashley fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Ow, crap, that hurt," Ashley said as she pulled herself up and dusted herself off.  
"That's what you get," Celeste said as her and Heather walked toward the garage.  
Once they reached it, Heather put a code that Rashid had told them, into a little code thing. (Hey do you know what they're called?)  
The huge garage door then roared with life and lifted open. Inside were rows and rows or cars. About ten cars down they found the Jag.  
Heather hopped into the drivers seat, while Celeste got into the passengers seat.  
Ashley then knocked on Heather's window.  
"Are you gonna make me sit in the back?" she asked once Heather rolled down the window.  
"Yep!"  
"Aww, man," Ashley whined as she opened the left backseat door and got in.  
"If it makes you feel any better. While we find the mall you can play on the playstation," Celeste said as she pointed to the station on the ground.  
"Oh cool!" Ashley exclaimed as she lifted up a controller.  
"Huh? Playstation Twenty? When did they come out with this?" Ashley asked as Heather started the engine.  
"You have to remember, we're in the future," Heather said as she pulled out of the garage and sped off down the old country road.  
"Hey Celeste, do they have a map in here?" Heather asked.  
"I don't know," Celeste said as she tried to open the glove box.  
"Hey Heather it won't open," Celeste said as she pulled on the handle.  
"Here let me try," Heather said as she kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the handle. It still wouldn't budge.  
Meanwhile back at the Winner Mansion:  
"Huh? Playstation Twenty? When did they come out with this?" Was heard over the comunicator that was lying on the floor in front of the guys.  
"That was pretty sleezy of you to give them the bugged Jaguar," Duo said as he sipped his soda.  
"Well..." Quatre started.  
"And all this time I thought you were a softy!" Duo yelled as he punched Quatre in the arm.  
"Ow," Quatre said as he grabbed his arm.  
"Well I didn't really do it on purpose, I totally forgot that it was bugged," Quatre replied.  
"Look guys," Wufei said as he peered into his lap top, at Ashley.  
It seemed as if the guys could see Ashley through the playstation.  
"Hey Celeste do they have a map in here?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey Heather it won't open."  
"Looks like they're trying to open the glove box," Heero stated.  
"Too bad they won't be able to open it," Duo said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Ashley do you have a bobby pin on you?" Heather asked.  
"Umm sure, hold on," Ashley replied still glued to the playing the station.  
Ashley then reached up in her hair and pulled out a bobby pin that held together her ponytail.  
"Thanks," Heather said as she took th epin from Ashley.  
"Hey Celeste can you steer for a little bit while I try to get this thing open?"  
"Uh sure."  
Celeste then reached her arm over and steered the car while Heather tried in picking the lock on the glove box.  
  
"Woah, she's actually trying to open it," Duo said as he looked into his own lap top at the picture of the front of the car.  
"Almost got it."  
There was then a cling and the glove box popped open.  
"She actually got it open!" Duo exclaimed.  
"looks like we got a lock picker on our hands," Wufei said staring into the screen. (No I can't really pick locks, it's just an add-on to the story.)  
  
Heather put her hands back on the wheel and Celeste searched through the glove box.  
"Nope I don't see a map here. Hey what is this?" Celeste asked as she pulled out a blinking device.  
"Let me see," Ashley said as she paused the game.  
"I know what this is, it's a bug!" Ashley said searching the thing over.  
"Huh? Are you sure?"Heather looking into the rear-view mirror at her friend. She swore she saw something blinking in the mirror.  
"Yeah I saw something like this on one of those detective shows, it transmits everything we say to a computer or communicator," she said as she handed the bug back to Celeste.  
"So who would bug their car?" Celeste asked.  
"Who else? This car is probably used as a get-away car or something," Heather replied.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Celeste asked.  
"First stick the bobby pin into the side compartment, that will shut the thing off," Ashley said.  
Celeste did as she was told.  
"The Tv screen is probably a bug too," Heather said. "They can probably see you, but not hear you Ashley."  
"Oh really? Na na na bo bo! You can't tell what I'm saying!" Ashley yelled as she made faces at the screen.  
"That doesn't mean they can't lip read," Heather said.  
"Oh."  
"Just turn it off," Celeste said turning around to face Ashley.  
Back at the Winner Mansion:  
"Aww man the found out!" Duo whined as he stared into his computer. Good thing they hadn't found the camera in the rear-view mirror.  
"They're smarter than we thought," Heero said.  
"But they aren't smart enough to find the one hidden in the rear-view mirror," Wufei said.  
  
"Now let's see, they've got to have one more around here," Heather said as she glanced from left to right, still trying to keep her eyes on the road.  
Heather then saw something blinking again.  
"Ya'll I know where the last one is," Heather said to her friends.  
"Where?" Celeste and Ashley both questioned.  
Heather made a motion toward the mirror.  
"How can we get rid of it?" Ashley asked.  
"We can't, the state says that you have to have a rear-view mirror. We'll just have to stay still and not talk or do anything drastic while we're still in the car," Heather replied.  
"Okay, and then afterward we can un-wire it right?" Ashley asked.  
Heather nodded her head.  
  
"What are they doing now?" Quatre asked walking up to where everyone was standing.  
"Nothing, they're not doing anything," Trowa replied.  
  
About Thirty minutes later, the girls made it safely to the Mall. Once they were out of sight of the camera, the three girls un-wired it, making the guys to not be able to see them.  
The girls then walked into the mall.  
"Okay girls our mission is to find the hottest and coolest brand-name clotes while we are here," Heather said, credit card in hand.  
"And then afterward, we get to go kick some guy ass," Celeste said.  
"Yeah!" the girls yelled and threw up their arm. They all then headed into the deepest pits of the mall.  
  
Five hours later, the girls stepped through the huge Mahogany doors, into the foyer; each girl holding about ten bags each.  
"We're home!" Heather's voice rang out through the house.  
The guys sank down in their chairs.  
"Oh crap, they're back," Duo said while pulling a newspaper over his head.  
The three girls then walked into the living room where all the guys wre seated.  
"What no welcoming party? After what you did to us, we deserve one," Ashley said.  
None of them spoke.  
"Oh well, I guess you won't get to see what the surprise is," Heather said.  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Surprise?"  
"Yep, out in the hangar," Celeste said as she and the other girls walked up the stairs.  
"Good night, boys," Heather said putting emphasize on boys.  
Afraid of what the surprise might be, all five guys stood up and ran out the door and down to the hanger.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The scream echoed out through the house, and the girls laughed loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh don't you just love cliff-hangers? Well, what is the surprise? You probably have an idea of what it is, don't you huh? Well until next time. Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Let The Games Begin!

  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
  
  
Okay peoples, today I just found out what pocky is. Yes I know, I know, you must think I'm some kind of weirdo. But all this time when everyone's been talking about it I've been like... What the hell is that? Well I finally found out, from Nickelodeon Magazine (my sister gets it). Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I've made many, Many, spelling mistakes. It's not that I can't spell, it's just that I type fast so I don't catch it if I do screw up, and besides I have to use Notepad when writing my stories, and it doesn't have spell check :P. Well I'll try to do better at checking over my spelling, so just bare with me. Okay? And oh, this chapter has very, very, very, mild swearing. Why? You'll just have to read and find out! Tee Hee, aren't I evil? Now on to the fic! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*DREAM CHILD*~  
Chapter Six  
Let The Game Begin!  
  
  
The girls laughed even harder.  
"I didn't know guys could sound so much like girls, when they scream," Celeste as she clutched her sides from laughing.  
"Neither did I," Ashley said already rolling on the floor.  
"Man who would have thought that Heather, you'd be the one to think of something like that," Celeste said.  
"Well I was only doing what a proud Dream Child would do," Heather replied.  
They all then started cracking up again.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys stared in horror at the sight before them.  
Each and every single gundam, had been spray-painted pink with 'I SUCK' across the chest. They each also had been toilet-papered and egged.  
"The onnas must die!" Wufei yelled taking out his gun and cocking it.  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled taking out his gun too.  
"Wait! Wait! Before we go and kill them, let's get revenge first!" Duo said with a sly grin on his face.  
The others looked at him funny, but then put down their guns and walked toward him.  
"What do you suggest we do?" Quatre asked.  
"Well first..."  
  
  
Heather woke up the next morning, and got out of bed. Remembering last nights events, started to chuckle softly as she made her way to the bathroom. She pulled a towel out of the lining closet and placed it on the towel rack, before starting the shower. She then hopped in and lathered her hair with shampoo.  
About ten minutes later, Heather emerged from the shower. She dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her, never once looking at the mirror since it was fogged up anyway. She then walked across her room to her dress and opened the bottom drawer for a t-shirt, to her surprise her new shirts that she bought weren't in there. She then checked in the next drawer up, nothing there too. She checked every single drawer and found no clothes in any of them.  
"Maybe I left them in the bags," Heather said as she walked toward the dresser where her bags were lying. On the way there she walked passed the wall mirror, stopped and then walked back in front of it and screamed.  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she looked at her hair. For some reason it was now a beach blonde, almost white color.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
Almost simultaneously many more obscenities were heard from the rooms down the hall.  
  
Duo looked up from his magazine, and grinned.  
He then looked at his fellow pilots that were sitting around the room, they were grinning too. (Yes even Heero and Wufei)  
"How about we go and see how the girls are holding up?" Duo said putting down his magazine.  
Everyone nodded and they proceeded out of the library and up the stairs.  
  
The three girls ran out of their rooms only to be faced with each other wrapped in a towel and their hair blonde.  
"Holy crap, your hair!" they all yelled together.  
Hearing the guys coming up the stairs they all quickly ran into Heather's room.  
"It was them, I know it!" Ashley said pointing a finger at the closed door, while still holding up their towel.  
Heather came out of the bathroom holding her conditioner bottle.  
"Here smell this," she said handing it to Celeste.  
"It smells like some kind of peroxide," she said.  
"That's because it IS," Heather said taking it back from Ashley.  
"They must have put peroxide into our conditioner, as a prank for what we did to their gundams," she said.  
"Yeah and they must have tooken(sp?) our clothes too," Ashley said.  
Heather and Celeste nodded.  
"I'm so fucking pissed!" Heather yelled as there was a knock on the door.  
"Good morning ladies," Duo said through the door.  
"Go away, we don't wanna talk to you fucking assholes!" Celeste yelled as she locked the door.  
"Aww why not? What did we do wrong?"  
"What the fuck?! What the hell do you mean by what did we do wrong?! You know damn well what the hell you did wrong!" Heather yelled.  
"Well you started it by screwing up our gundams!" Quatre yelled through the door.  
"No YOU started it by spying on us with the frickin' bugs!" Ashley yelled.  
"How do you even know they were turned on or not?" Duo yelled.  
"Oh come on, we're not that stupid. When something is blinking it is most likely turned on. Besides I seriously doubt that you would leave the bugs on all frickin' day!" Ashley yelled back.  
"So give us back our damn clothes!" Celeste yelled.  
"Not until you apologize, onnas!" Wufei yelled.  
"Apologize for what?! You are the ones who started it! YOU apologize!" Celeste yelled.  
"And besides, if you don't apologize you won't know what the dream I had, last night, was about," Heather teased through the door.  
"A dream? You had a dream?" Quatre asked.  
"Uh huh, but you won't be able to find out what it is."  
Quatre looked at his comrades.  
"No we will not apologize to weak onnas! We are men and will fight like one!" Wufei said.  
"Fine then, don't come crawling back to me when ya'll lose!" Heather said.  
"Fine then!"  
At that point, there was a loud beeping sound and all the guys ran to Heero's room to accept the new mission. About ten minutes later there was a loud slamming of the door and the sounds of gundams flying off into the sky.  
The girls then came out of Heather's room and walked down the hall, still in their towel, to the guys' rooms. They searched for a while and still didn't find their clothes, so they decided on the next best thing...  
  
  
A couple hours later, All the girls were sitting around in the 'other' living room when five dirty, messy, and bloody guys walked in.  
"Hello boys, how was the mission?" Heather said turning around.  
She was wearing a pair of Duo's black shorts and his red tank top.  
"Awful, and why the hell are ya'll in our clothes?" Duo asked.  
"Well we couldn't find out clothes, so we picked the next best thing," Ashley said.  
"And oh, Heero, you spandex shorts fit me perfectly," she said standing up.  
The guys gawked at how tight the shorts were on her and how it made her butt look so...  
okay we're straying off the subject. (tee hee)  
"So ya'll lost pretty badly huh?" Heather said walking over in front of the guys her beach blonde hair in a high ponytail.  
"Tell me what ya'll did."  
"Well we went in through the west side only to be bombarded with soldiers," Duo said looking at her tank top. (or was he?)  
"Nope, weren't supposed to do that. You needed to go into the east side of the base. There wern't any soldiers over there. And also that was where the main control room was," Heather said walking back to her chair  
"How did you know?" Quatre asked.  
Heather pointed to her head.  
"It's all in here," she said.  
They all watched as she slowly walked to the chair, the way her butt moved from side to side. What is it that makes guys so horny when they see girls in their own clothing?  
"Well we have got to go, you know? We have other important things to do, but if you feel like giving us our clothes back, unless you like the way we look now, and I see that as a yes," Celeste said glancing downward.  
"We'll be up in our room," she said getting up and flipping her now blonde hair.  
The guys watched as the girls exited the room and walked up the stairs.  
"Damn did they look hot or what?" Duo exclaimed sitting down on the sofa.  
"Yeah, but Duo get off and get clean before you sit on my furniture!" Quatre said as he wiped a bit of dirt off his forehead.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, we all need a bath," Duo said getting back up.  
A thought then came to his mind of him and Heather, in a jacuzzi, wearing noth... Okay now let's stop.  
The five guys then walked up to their rooms and changed.  
  
Meanwhile in Heather's room.  
"Did you see the way they looked at you when you stood up?" Heather said to Ashley.  
"Yeah it was funny," Celeste said.  
"Boy are they falling for us," Ashley said.  
"What is it with guys liking girls that wear they're clothing?" Heather asked.  
"I don't know," replied Ashley.  
"I mean if I saw a guy wearing My clothes, that would totally turn me off," Heather said.  
"Yeah me too," Ashley said.  
"Me three."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? No spelling errors, I think. Well this was definatley a weird chapter. YOu can probably guess what the couples are going to be, can't you? But anyways that won't be for a while. Oh I'm sorry if you're a guy and reading this, it does seem true though, most of the time. Until next time, REVIEW!!!!!  



End file.
